Pretty Little Liars: Victorious Style
by StrangelyBeautiful3
Summary: This is the Victorious characters, living the lives of the PLL...a longer summary is inside. **Bori/Jandre'/Cabbie**
1. Chapter 1: What We Did That Summer

**A/N: Hi Readers, this is a new story I've been working on and I hope you like it. This is my take on Pretty Little Liars (PPL) with the stars of Victorious and ICarly in it. The characters are as follows,**

**Aria – Tori**

**Hannah – Cat**

**Spencer-Jade**

**Emily-Carly**

**Alison-Sam**

**Caleb-Robbie**

**Ezra-Beck**

**Toby-Andre'**

**Jenna-Trina**

**Jason-Freddie**

**Because of the fact that this is my story, it will be like the show's plot, but some things will be different. For example, Jade will be straight and 'A' will be 'S'. And there will still be the same family drama for the most part. This will have a similar plot line but it's still going to be different.**

(X)

Tori POV:

**TO: TORI**

**FROM: BLOCKED**

**Maybe he fools around will students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. –S**

I keep reading this text over and over again. I'm so confused. Questions continue to run around, and around in my head. _How do they know about my dad? How do they know about Beck and I, or should I say Mr. Oliver? Who in the heck is S?_

How did my life end up like this? After Samantha, or Sam as we called her, disappeared, my parents took Mike and me to Iceland for a year. Then, we come back and everyone in Rosewood is talking about how it's the year anniversary of Sam's disappearance like it's a celebration. Now, I just found out that the guy I made out with in a bar yesterday is also my new English teacher and someone named 'S' knows my secret.

I don't understand how this 'S' knows all of this stuff! I've never told ANYBODY about my dad's affair with his student. Only Sam knew because she was there when I saw them. And how did 'S' get my number!

"Hey." Mike said as he got into my car.

"Hey Mike," I greet him with an exasperated sigh. "How was lacrosse practice?"

"It was pretty good," he says and reaches over and feels my face.

"Why?" I ask him turning around to face him as he continues to pat my face. "You look pale and you're not as cheerful." He replies with a shrug. Mike and I have always been really close, closer than most siblings actually. I could probably tell him everything, but I know that 'S and the affair are off limits. I inwardly groan to myself, my life is such a mess.

"Hey Mike,"

"Hey Tori," he mocks me, earning a smack on the top of his head. "Ouch! That hurt." He mumbles rubbing his head.

"Focus!" I tell him, "Have you seen Carly?" I ask him. Before I left, I had a group of friends, everyone called us 'the clique' because we were always close and we use to follow Sam around. It was me, Carly, Sam, and Cat and jade, we did a lot of stuff that got us in a ton of trouble.

"Yeah, her and Jade were in the library whispering about something." He says nonchalantly as I unbuckle my seat belt. "Where are you going?" he asks me, lifting an eyebrow.

"To go see my best friends, silly!" I exclaim as I jump out of the car and as fast as I am out of the car, I'm outside the front doors of the school. I turn back around and see Mike in the passenger seat shaking his head and laughing, which makes me laugh to as I walk inside the school.

Cat POV:

After Sam disappeared, my life hasn't been the same. I use to be the fat or chubby girl that followed Sam around everywhere. But not anymore, now it's like I replaced Sam. During the summer she disappeared Mona and I completely reinvented our selves. The only thing is, we started shoplifting. At first, it was innocent but that changed once we started getting arrested for it.

You know, sometimes I think, what if she just showed up on my door step one day? _Would she be happy for me? Would she hate me? What would she look like? What has she been doing for the past year? Why would she come to me instead of Tori, Jade, or Carly?_

I really need to stop worrying about all of this stuff. I'm conflicted, I guess? How did we go from having a sleepover and drinkingone minute to Sam disappearing, Tori leaving, and Jade, Carly, and I splitting up. This was all too much…

"Explain." My mother, Ashley Valentine, said flatly as she walked into the police station.

"I and Mona went shopping after school and we stole a pair of earrings." I said as I listened to her sigh.

"Alright, well as soon as th-" she started to say but she didn't finish because a police officer called her.

"Miss. Valentine," he said as he walked over, "Caterina is free to go. She is off with another warning, one more and will have to take action."

"Thank you so much," she said as she flashed a fake smile at him and turned around to me, "Let's go." She said in a dangerously low tone and she walked out of the door. I looked at the officer and he gave me a sincere smile and walked away. When I reached the car, she was waiting for me.

"I am very disappointed in you, Cat." She said

"Yeah, when are you not." I said as I buckled up my seat belt and the car was filled with tense silence.

(X)

After we got home, I went straight to my room so I wouldn't hear her incoming speech. After going on my Slap page I get the creepiest text,

**To: Cat**

**From: Blocked**

**Be careful, Cat. I hear prison food makes you fat. –S**

For one, who knows about my warning? I only Mona knows about it and I know she wouldn't say anything. And who is 'S'. The next thing I know, I hear sirens.

Jade POV:

A year. 365 days. A whole freakin' **YEAR! **Sam has been missing for a year with no trace at all. This is all crazy. She's been gone, and no one but Carly and I seem to only notice. I know she was mean and cruel to people at times, but they don't have to act like she never existed! First, Tori's family takes her away to Iceland, and then Cat and her new best friend Mona came to rule the school. It's just ARGGGG!

"Tori?" Carly said, her voice filled with disbelief. We were in the library because today, we found notes in our lockers from someone named 'S'. Mine said,

_Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell. –S_

Okay, who is 'S' and why would they think I want my sister's boyfriend. A kiss means **NOTHING!**

"Jade, Jade!" Carly said tapping my thigh, "WHAT!" I yell with my voice filled with annoyance as I look at her.

"TORI!" she yells as she jumps out of her seat running over to hug Tori, earning a few 'shhs' from almost everyone in the library, not that she minds.

"Hey Carly, Jade!" she exclaims after her and Carly pull away so I can hug her.

"OMG! I can't believe you're here! I heard you were here and that you got up and walked out of your homeroom class! How was Iceland!" she said asking a hundred questions in a second.

"Chill Carls, our nickname for her, she probably just got back. No need to play 20 questions." I tell her with a roll of my eyes

"Ahww, I missed you guys!" she said as she pulled us into a group hug, which I shouted a "NO!"

"Where's Cat?" she asked obviously clueless.

"Gone. She's I guess you can say the new Sam." I said and I saw her go into deep thoughts while Carly leaned into me to whisper to me.

"Should we ask her?" she asked

"Go for it." I said simply

"Hey Tor," she said, "Have you gotten any personal messages?"

"Yeah, actually I got a text from 'S'?" she said.

"Do you think Cat got one?"I asked

"I don't know, should we ask her?" Tori asked

"Tomorrow at school."Carly said and we agreed

"Ok gals, I left Mike in the car, so I've got to go." She said giving us one last hug before she backed away.

"Alright, I have to go to, see ya'!" I say as I hugged her and left to and I saw police cars go down a too familiar road.

Carly POV:

After Jade and Tori left, I was sitting in the library and I heard people talking about how they saw Cat go to the Rosewood Police Department. I hope it's not about, The Trina Thing because we all promised Sam that we would NEVER speak of it. And then, I get the strangest mass text from no other than Cat.

**To: Tori, Jade, Carly**

**From: Cat**

**Come to Sam's house ASAP! Something is up.**

It's so weird, I thought that she would have gotten rid of our numbers when she changed and became 'popular'. Then STRANGEST thing was she said to meet up at Sam's house, we haven't been there since her disappearance.

(X)

After I got the text, I got up and went to my car to drive to Sam's 'old' house. The next thing I know, I can't make it all of the way because the police blocked off the street and a crowd has formed. As I get out my car, Cat runs up to me.

"What's going on!" she asks panting, and I know that she is on the verge of a panic attack.

"Cat, I have no idea what's going on, but I'm going to find out. Where's Jade and Tori?" I ask and as if right on cue, they both pop up behind Cat.

"Wh-" Tori starts to ramble but I cut her off, "No time for questions, we have to get up there, COME ON!" I say as I grab all of their hands as we run up to the front of the crowd. Considering that I live right next door, they had to let me in. As soon as they do, I see my friend Maya.

"Maya, what's going on?" I ask her and they girls nod urging her on.

"They found you're friend, Samantha." She says and we all squeal in joy.

"So, where is she?" Tori asks her

"No, they found a body." She says and as soon as she says that they roll around the gurney with her body on it and we all break down.

3rd POV:

Three days later is Samantha's funeral. Samantha's mother told the girls that they can bring something personal to bring to be put in her casket. During the service, as they sit together, they see someone they haven't seen in a while, Trina. Who comes back to Rosewood blind, the result of 'The Trina Thing'.

After the service, they get asked questions by detectives and after their done talking to them; they all simultaneously receive a text,

**To: Tori, Jade, Cat, Carly**

**From: Blocked**

**I'm still here, and I know everything –S**

(X)

**I hope you enjoy this story, I have worked really hard on this. So, whoever can tell me what the Trina Thing is, gets a shout out in the next chapter. You can submit it in a review or PM, either one works. Just REVIEW. And the next chapter is going to be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or PLL**


	2. Chapter 2: The Trina Thing

**A/N: Heyyyyy EVERYBODY! People around the world, I hope you are enjoying my story! The next chapter, or two, will have things from the show, to start my story off, but it will soon navigate away! I also want to hear your thoughts on the story….it's really important to me! **

**Shout outs to: **_**JustThatGirl, CatHeartsU, and seddielover595**_

**P.S. - If you're wondering why I am so happy or what's up with all of the exclamation points (!), I had a TON of coffee and sugar this morning, so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: If you believe that I own either shows or **_**In-N-Out Burger**_**…. Then that's YOUR problem….because I don't**

(X)

Cat POV:

"What is she doing back?" Tori frantically whispered/ shouted as she paced around on the floor. After Sam's service, I invited the girls to come over to my house so we can talk.

"Tori," Jade said with a long sigh, "We don't know." As she finished, you could tell she was obviously annoyed.

"I thought she was at a school for blind people!" Tori screamed again, groaning when she flopped onto my bed.

"Tell us something we don't know." Carly mumbled rolling her eyes at Tori as she shot her head up.

"Guys, I'm sorry. It's just too much! Why know? Out of all of the times in the world, why does she come Sam's funeral and right when we were going to bury this all behind us!" she whined as she jumped up and down, frustrated.

"Listen Tori," I say going over to her, trying to sit her down, "We don't know why, she picked today or right now out of all of these times. But we promised Sam, **NO **talking about _'The Trina Thing'_, okay? We're going to keep our promise."

"Cat, don't you think I know that, but if Trina's back, don't you think Andre' is back too?" she asks with a sigh. Andre' was the other person that knew about _'The Trina Thing'_, but Sam said she _'handled' _it.

"Okay, we have other problems besides Andre' and Trina! What about this 'S' person or the police investigating?" Jade yelled clearly aggravated.

"Yeah, how do they know all of this stuff? We only told our secrets to each other and Sam." Carly says trying to explain things as we all say 'Sam' in unison.

"You guys don't think 'S' stands for Sam do you?" Carly asks hesitantly

"We buried her this morning! She's gone Carly!" Tori shouted and then all of a sudden, her eyes widened in fear, "She's playing a trick on all of us!" Tori exclaimed as she suddenly jumped up and off of the floor.

"Tori, don't be ridiculous. And where are you going?" I ask her as she grabs her purse and jacket.

"Home!" she shouts as she walks out, it slamming it behind her.

"Let's give her some time." Jade suggested and Carly and I nod silently as we lean back and suddenly become engrossed in the television.

Tori POV:

As soon as I left Cat's house, and jumped into my car, it seems as if it suddenly starts to rain. My emotions are so off at this moment, it's crazy. Trina and Andre' come back, and we have a psychopath on our backs, sending us messed up messages threatening to expose our secrets.

_We were all in Sam's room trying on different clothes on when Cat suddenly screams._

"_Guys, Andre' is outside watching us!" she whispered- yelled._

"_ARGHH! That freak!" Sam screams as she walks out her door and turns around, "Are you coming or not?" she asks visibly growing impatient, and she turns back around on her heels and keeps walking down to the stairs, with us not to far behind._

_Once we're outside, she tells us her plan. She saw Andre' in his garage so she says we're going to light a firework outside, just to scare him. If only we knew that it was actually Trina instead of Andre' and that the firework would go inside the window and start a fire that blinds Trina. Sam said that we didn't need to worry about it, that she handled it and we weren't suppose to tell a soul… unless we wanted to get arrested._

I end my quick flashback, as I see smoke coming from my car's hood, and I groan inwardly.

"No. No. NO!" I shout as I have to get out to see the damage, even though I know I'm going to have to walk home.

After I start to walk for about five minutes and I get soaked from head to toe, a car pulls up beside me and rolls down their window. And inside is the last person I want to see right now…

"Tori?" Beck asks trying to talk over the rain. I let out an exasperated sigh, and I glance over at him as I continue to walk. "Yes." I ask coldly, I don't mean to take my anger out on him but I'm soaked, cold, and tired of walking.

"Why are you walking, don't you have a car?" he asks as I glare at him and answer him sarcastically.

"You know, I just love to walk in the rain like every other seventeen year old girl in the world." I finish it off with a roll of my eyes and I continue to walk, he is seriously the _LAST_ person I want to see or talk to at the moment.

He sighs slowly at my attitude, "Get in." he commands and that stops me in my tracks as I turn around to fully face him.

"What?"

"Get in the car, you don't want to get sick do you?" he says as he stops the car and unlocks the doors.

"Not a chance, I rather get sick a million times than sit in the car with you." I say and I flip my wet hair over my shoulder and I start walking again.

"Tori," he begins to say.

"I don't talk or ride with strangers." I tell him over my shoulder.

"You have no problem kissing them," he mumbles as he runs a hair through his hair, "Get in or I'll pick you up and put you in." he says and I scoff,

"I'd like to see you try," I say as I continue to walk, even though I hear a car door open and close and suddenly I'm being lifted onto Beck's shoulder.

"BECK! STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I scream as I hit his back repeatedly as he sits me gently in the passenger seat and buckles me in and then he walks to over to the driver's side and starts driving like nothing happened while I pout in my seat.

"Why?" I ask in a soft voice. He looks over at me for the first time since he put me in the car. "What did you say?" he asked in the calmest voice ever.

"I asked why? Why couldn't you just leave me alone and let me walk in the rain?" I ask my voice rising with every question as he pulls into a random parking lot.

"Because," he starts to say but he shakes his head and settles on an 'I don't know', instead.

"Why not? You just can't just say, 'oh! I don't know' and let that slide as an answer. Now tell me wh-." I start to ramble and he kisses me softly… 'ya know until air becomes sort of a necessity.

"Are you hungry?" he asks shifting the gears to drive. I respond with something that I hope was a yes, and one questions runs through my mind on replay

_How can one simple kiss make me feel like I'm floating on Cloud Nine?_

Jade POV:

"Did you get her?" I ask Carly frantically as she hangs up the phone.

"NO! And I've called her like 7 times already!" Carly said with a slight sigh. After Tori stormed out of Cat's house, we all we're sitting on her couch, watching re-runs of this reality show, _The Wood,_ until emergency message popped up.

"Warning to everyone in the Rosewood area, there is a severe thunderstorm coming into the area. I repeat th-"we turned off the tv on the weather person and started calling Tori to make sure she was okay. 20 minutes later, and still no answer… at all.

"Okay, we can't freak out. Tori's house is like, 10 minutes away from here, with traffic. I'm sure she made it home way before. Tori is strong, she'll be fine." Cat tried to the calm one and she tried to reassure us, but it wasn't working.

"I'm going to her house to check on her." I say standing up, halfway to the door.

"Ok, we'll stay here. If we hear anyth-" Carly started to say but I cut her off with an 'alright' and I opened the door, only to be stopped again.

"Hello Jade." Detective Wilden has been the officer on Sam's case since day one. We knew he would come by soon, just not so soon.

"Hi, Detective Wilden. Uhmm, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to g-" I began but he held his hand up to silence me.

"This will only take a second, may I come in?" he asked and I stepped aside so he could walk in.

After sitting on the couch in a mind-numbing silence, Cat finally spoke up,

"So…are you here for my mom because if you are I c-" she started to say but he stopped her, "No. No, it's fine. I actually came to speak to you but since most of you are here, I'll talk to you together. " he says and then he looks at something off in the distance.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I ask losing my patience.

"Well it's about Samantha's case." He says and looks at us closely, and then continues," As you know, it's not a missing person's case anymore, now it's a murder."

"What does that have to do us?" Carly asks, and I know that this must be hard for her. She was the closest to her.

"Well, I need to ask you questions, about that night." He answers her question.

"Haven't we already answered questions?" I say, I really don't have time to play 20 questions again.

"Yes, on the missing person's case. Now it's c-" he started to respond but it was my turn to cut him off," Yeah, yeah, now it's a murder. You know, her funeral was today. Can't you give us a break!" I yell standing up.

"Detective, do you think we could do this another time? This kind of… overwhelming for us." Cat intervenes, and he nods his head and stands up.

"Alright, whenever you girls are ready, just come down to the Rosewood Police Department," he says then turns to look at Cat, "I'm sure you know where that is," he finishes with a smirk, "I'll let myself out."

After he leaves, the room is filled with an uncomfortable silence, until we all get a 'bloop' from our phones,

**To: Cat, Jade, Carly**

**From: Blocked**

**Dead girls walking –S**

Tori POV:

"We're here." Beck says looking over at me.

"Okay," I say and I giggle nervously as we get out of his car, still soaked. Once we get inside, the cashier greets us, "Welcome to the _In-N-Out Burger!" _she says smiling widely as she looks over to Beck and starts to twirl her blonde hair flirtatiously, "Hehe! Hii Beck!" she says and he smilies politely and I ask, "You two know each other?" and before Beck can open his mouth, Ms. Flirts-A-Lot tells me quickly, "Oh! He brings all of his girlfriends here!" she says now smiling from ear to ear, she is very ditzy…

"Yeah…" I say slowly backing away from both of them, "I'll see you later, okay?" I said with fake enthusiasm and I ran out into the rain before he even had the chance to respond. After walking for a while, I stop at this Café' I use to go to all of the time with Sam. After I gave the barista my order, I turned around to find a table to sit at, and I heard a voice of someone on the list of people I really didn't want to talk to at this moment,

"Tori? Is that you?"

(X)

**A cliffhanger, ooh…. So good, bad, great….tell me! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Too Many Questions

**A/N: Huge thanks to **_**CatHeartsU**_**, for reviewing and **_**daydreamerflyingfree96 and MrsAvanJogia**_** for following. I would really like more following, favoriting, and reviewing but 'ya know, whatever. Anyways, from here (this chapter), this story is going to go on its own direction. So, basically I'm going to write differently from the show.**

**Pleaseeeeeeee: REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot!**

Carly POV:

Once Detective Wilden left, Cat asked us if we want to order pizza and a movie, and stay in like old times and we both agreed. After the pizza delivery came, and flirted with Cat for like 10 minutes. We finally started watching the movie, but I wasn't really _watching_ the movie. I couldn't! All I could think about is how Tori left and how Sam is gone. Now her case is a murder and they want us to talk about it… are they serious?

"Carly. Carles. Carles!" Jade called me whiling shaking me

"Huh?" I ask in a dazy way

"We forgot about Tori. I know she's strong but you know she lets her emotions get the best of her and I can't lose another friend." She said the last part in barely a whisper, but I still caught every piece of it.

"I can't either Jay. I really can't either." I say as I reach over to hug her and we both started to cry silently. Good thing we didn't wake Cat up because if we did we would have to feel her wrath. She may be little but she holds a lot of emotions.

Tori POV:

"Tori? Is that you?" I tried to ignore it but I knew I couldn't.

"Yes Trina, it's me." I say turning to face her.

"OMG, I feel like I haven't see you in forever!" she says smiling at me, I honestly don't know if she's joking or not because she's blind, she really hasn't seen me in a long time and may never see me again.

"I know right!" I say as I try to cover my confusion, "How was Boston?"

"It was okay, but you know with my condition, I didn't get to see it." She says and even though she's smiling, I can hear a little bit of anger.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine!" she says with loads of enthusiasm and a wider smile, "But what about you? How are you doing with Samantha gone?"

"I'm handling, I guess." I say with a sigh, and we stand there for a while just smiling at each other, lost in thought until,

"Tori, Tori Montgomery?" Andre' asked as he walked over to us. Andre' and Trina were step siblings and they kind of always seemed joined at the hip. Since Trina was back, I knew Andre' was going to be back too. I just really didn't expect to see either of them so soon.

"Yeah, it's me. How have you been?" I asked looking at him; he really has grown out of his awkward phase.

"Pretty well actually, what about you? I heard about Samantha." He says and he looks at me with actual concern. Even if we made his life hell, he still was nice to us

"I'm fine, I guess." I shrug and then the barista calls up my order, "Oh! There's y order. I see you guys around?" I ask them and they both nod their heads and leave as I go to get my coffee, I get yet another text,

_To: Tori _

_From: Blocked _

_If only she could see how guilty you look…-S_

Cat POV:

After Carly and Jade went home, I sat on my couch and started to think about everything really._ Why do I keep getting 'get out of jail free' cards? Who, besides almost everybody in Rosewood, has a real motive to kill Sam? Why is 'S' taunting us? What about the Trina Thing?_

I keep letting these questions run on loop until I heard the front door open and on instinct, I ran behind the couch to hide. When the person came in, I saw that it was only my mom but then I saw Detective Wilden come in behind her and force her onto a wall and as he started to kiss her. At first I was going to let out a gasp, but I decided against it and made my way, quietly, up the back staircase. Once I slipped into my room, I fell back onto my bed while the questions came at me like a wave this time, with a new one in it.

_What's going on with my mom and Detective Wilden?_

Jade POV:

As soon as I got into my house, Melissa was waiting for me at the door, furious as I groaned inwardly.

"Hi Melissa, look can we t-"I began to ask but she cut me off

"Why?" she said her face emotionless now.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed because I really didn't have time for her stupid games at the moment.

"You kissed _my_ fiancé!" she shouted and put an extra emphasis on my.

"Well the thing is, it never happened, he's like 30 are you for real?" I told her the first part slowly for her to comprehend it better. She stared at me for awhile until I pushed past her and walked up the stairs.

"This isn't over." She growled as she turned to go into the living room.

"Yes it is." I say and I smirk at her and finish my trail to my room. Once I get in, I lock the door and I lay on my stomach on my bed until I get a phone call.

"Hello?" I ask not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey Jade." The voice answered back timidly

"Who is this?" I ask annoyance flaring up inside me until I heard the voice classify it's self as Tori and ask if I ever look at the caller ID, which I don't.

"Where have you been?" I ask taking a deep breath to keep my composure.

"Uhmm…well…out?" she said, well more liked asked

"Out?" I ask lifting an eyebrow even though I know she can't see me

"Yeah, look. I needed some fresh air 'ya know." She said as I massaged my temples felling a headache coming on.

"Look Tori, I understand that this is a hard time for you, it's a hard time for all of us, but we'll get through it together, alright?"

"Okay," she said, "and I ran into Andre' and Trina…" she finished with a pause.

"Well we should get used to it. See you in school tomorrow."

"Bye." She responded and she hung up. Not too long later, I get a text message in my notification bar.

_To: Jade, Tori_

_From: Blocked_

_It won't be that easy bitches -S_


	4. Chapter 4: We're All In This Together

**A/N: On this chapter, the story is really going to break away from the show. You may see things from the show, but this story is about to take on a new direction. Also thanks to****_ cheysna2000 for reviewing and alerting._**** I also found a way to update faster so MORE UPDATES!**

**Disclaimer: I own many**** things, Victorious and PLL are not one of them:{D**

(X)

Jade POV:

I woke up the next morning with this weird feeling that somethiwas was going to happen today. Even though we buried Sam yesterday, we all decided to go to school today.. it just felt like the right thing to do, 'ya know.

"I really need to stop hanging around Tori if I'm going to start saying 'ya know a lot." Imumble under my breath as I get out of my bed, and walk to my bathroom. Forty-five minutes later, I'm out and heading downstairs to get my breakfast.

When I get to the kitchen, I see my mom fixing coffee and running around with her phone pressed against her ear and shoulder. "- yeah. Did you get the files? Alright, I'll be there in 15." she said as she hung up her phone and look over to me for the first time since I stepped into the kitchen,"Hey sweetie, you're going to school this morning?"

"One, don't call me _sweetie_. And two, where does it look like I'm going?"I question her sarcastically and I roll my eyes to prove my point and her mouth dropped but quickly closed.

"Ok then. Uh, Melissa made breakfast muffins for you." she said with the fakest spirit ever.

"Yeah, like I'd eat that poison, I mumbled to myself as I walked off to the door,"Alright. Tell her...that I wasn't hungry. Gotta go." I say to her as I step onto our front porch.

(X)

After picking Carly up, which I still don't understand how she failed her DMV test **13**times, we finally arrived at school. After shifting through our lockers,we went to our shared homeroom class with . At first Tori tried to make excuses to why we shouldn't go and that we should ditch it, but she eventually caved when we literally dragged her in there and sat her in her seat as she pouted.

Five minutes after our infamous warning bell rung, walked in and I saw Tori tense up a little,

"Good morning class," he said as he walked over to his desk. Then I saw him look over to Tori and then he laughed softly to himself, alright something is defiantly up."Who did their homework?" he asked and then he turned around and started writing on the chalkboard and I took the time to text Tori,

_To:Tori_

_From:Jade_

_Alright, what's up?_

30 seconds later, she turned around and mouthed 'Really?' to me and in response I just simply smirk and she turned back around and started texting away.

_To: Jade_

_From: Tori_

_I have no idea what you are talking about._

_Even through text messaging, she is a horrible liar_, I thought subconsciously

_To:Tori_

_From:Jade_

_Wow, why lie when you know good and well I that can see right through you?_

10 seconds later, she jumped out of her seat and turned to me, "I'm not lying!" she yelled as she caught the attention of everyone in the class because everybody knows that Tori Montgomery **never** yells.

"Oh really?" I ask still seated raising my pierced eyebrow

"YES!" she yells a little louder than last time

"Then, what's going ON!" I ask her slowly as if I'm talking to a two year old, or Cat

"Nothing mom, any other questions?" she asks as sarcasm filled each word and clears his throat and she glares at him from over her shoulder and I see him flinch before she turned back to me and I was 100% positive that something is very wrong.

"That's it." she says bending down to pick up her books,"Is it okay if I leave ?" she asked even though it was more of a statement.

"Uh-" he started to say something but he was cut off by the slam of the door and Tori was gone.

Something was up.

Tori POV:

When I walked out of class, I went to the first place I could think of without anyone bothering me, The Blackbox Theatre. I know Jade said that we have to deal with all of our problems together, but I just... can't. It's not that I don't want to,because I really do. It's just, I'm afraid of opening up to people just for them to leave when it's all to much.

Take Sam for an example, I opened up to her and know she's gone. I know it's not her fault, but it happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" a mysterious voice asked as I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine thanks for asking." I say once I look up at the person, of course it was Beck."Aren't you suppose to be teaching a class?" I asked him and he laughed a little.

"Well, yeah. But when your student gets up and walks out of class, you can leave. Now, Sikowitz is teaching it."

"Sikowitz? The coconut crazied, hobo teacher? What does he know about english history?" I ask him in between laughs.

"Hey, he's a great acting teacher."

"Yeah, he's the best." I agree with him as I lay my head on his shoulder."They are probably doing some improv, while Jade threatens him with scissors." I laugh softly, reminincising on our freshman year in his class and we sit quietly for a moment. And for the tiniest second, everything seems perfect until I get another text,

_To: Tori_

_From: Blocked_

_Ahw... Look at the cute Slap moment. Better yet, I'll send it to Robbarazzi if you and your friends don't perform a little song in the Ashalpt Cafe' at the next Kickback. -S_

_(Picture of Beck and Tori in the bar,in his car, and sitting on the Blackbox stage)_

Cat POV:

When the bell rung for lunch, we all ran out of the classroom. Sikowitz is a great teacher and all but at the end of class, he started throwing coconuts at us. Why? I don't think anybody knows or wants to know.

After talking to Fetus, he finally gave me my non fat turkey sandwich so I could try to find Tori. After looking for about 3 minutes, I saw her walk through the doors looking a little pale.

"Tori?" I called to her confused

"Hey Cat, we have to talk." she says after she walks over to me by the truck.

"Okay..." I tell her hesitantly as she orders some french fries and then turns back to me," Alright,where is Carly and Jade?" she asks me and I point over to their usual table.

"Ok. Let's go." she tells me as she walks over to the table and I follow her slowly. Once we get over there, Jade and Carly look up their faces filled with confusion.

"What's goi-" Carly starts to ask but Tori cuts her off,

"We're performing at the next Kickback. Pass the salt,please." Tori tells us bluntly and I start to pass her the salt but Jade grabs it out of my hand,"Woah! First you storm out of the classroom and now you're just telling us that we're performing at the Ki-"

"It's not something I came up with! I got a text, we have to do it." Tori confesses

"So, what's the secret?" Jade asks dropping the salt as Tori looks up at her.

"Come with me." she says and gets up from the table with us following her.

(X)

Once we were done debating on if we should leave school, or just talk in Jade's car. We decided, more like Carly decided, we were just going to sit in Jade's car.

"Well..." Jade said impatiently as she turned around in the driver's seat, while Carly did the same thing on the passenger side.

"I have been, I guess you can call it, see someone." Tori responded and paused

"Okay...and what does this have to do with the Kickback?" Carly asked calmly and Tori looked at her for a second before pulling out her phone and giving it to her,

"Oh. My. Gosh! Is it photoshopped?" Carly asks while looking at it before Jade snatched it out of her hands.

"Woah...I didn't know you could do that with a teacher." she said before giving me the phone, "You're eating his face off!" I exclaim, looking at the picture of them at the bar.

"Focus!No, it's not photoshopped. I didn't know he was my teacher at first! I found out that day I left school." she said slamming her head against her hands.

"Tori,it's going to be okay." I said reaching over to hug her as she popped her up," Cat, he could lose his job and it's going to be all of my fault." she cried

"Tori, look at me." Jade told her,"It's not your fault, and it's not going to be. It's all 'S', but we aren't going to let him or she or...it. We're going to perform okay."

"Really?" Tori asked her and we all said 'really' and she smiled for the first time today,"Have I ever told you, how much I love you guys?"

"We love you too,Tori." I said and we did one big group hug.

(X)

**Review! :{D**


	5. Chapter 5: Tech Geeks and Musicians

**A/N: You don't know how SORRY, I am for not updating sooner. School started Monday, and my life has been hectic since! Enough about me, I am glad you all are enjoying the story! I have also heard about the cancelation of Victorious. I think we all need to stop all of this stuff. Seriously, the cast is okay with it and the only reasin it didn't stay on as long as ICarly is because they started later and now they are growing up and moving on... And so should we. Well anyways, to make it up to you, here is a long chapter.**

**P.S.- Shoutouts to... _Kiayaaaa,cheysma2000,peacesignlover99, ,jbrown2017, cabbiefan101, JGabesWife, and MackinzeBATfan1!_**

**Disclaimer: I have zero rights...:{D**

Tori POV:

"Where have you been?"

I just stepped into my house and I'm already being questioned...

"Here and there. No biggie." I say nonchalantly as I shrug it off and walk towards the kitchen.

"No 'biggie'! Tori, you skipped school!" My dad exclaimed as he turned red in frustration. See since my parents are teachers, if we do anything wrong in school... it's a problem but at this point, I really don't care.

"So, I've done it before. Speaking of done it, have you done any of your students lately?" I ask him sarcastically knowing I hit a spot as he visibly pales.

"Don't you talk to me like that ever again, young lady!" he tells me sternly but as usual I keep pressing,"Oh... So I'm right." I smirk and walk up to my room and I open my laptop to see an open word document and I understend the message and call the girls immediately...

_When Will You Grow Up..._

(X)

"When I Grow Up?" Jade asked in disbelief, "Wasn't that Sam's favorite song?"

"Yeah, and that's not the best part. Look at the outfits we have to wear." I say sarcastically as I show them the picture that was minimized and their mouths drop.

"_That's_ what we have to wear? What store sells that!" Carly exclaims as she continues to examine the picture.

"Well it has to be some store because that's a store window." I state the obvious as I rake a hand through my hair.

"Oh, it is! Right downtown beside that strange doll store." Cat tells us as she spaces out

"Are you guys sure that you still want to do this?" I ask them skeptically

"Yes. You're our best friend and we are for you no matter what." Jade says and she gives me a quick side hug because 'Jade West doesn't do hugs'.

And once we see Cat and Carly nod their heads in agreement, she continues,"Besides, I think he might be a rocking Science teacher."

"Jade, he teaches English History." Carly reminds her and we all look around we share a quick laugh before we go to this store.

Jade POV:

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked as I look at Cat in the rearview mirror and she nodded her head.

"Positive. See look, those are the outfits from the picture."

"Well, let's get a move on it people. We have 3 days to prepare for this performance. LET'S GO!" Carly exclaimed as she jumped out of the backseat and I heard Tori grumble, "Someone's a little antsy." while I chuckled lightly at her statement. Not even Tori was that excited.

Once we got into the store, I couldn't help but admit that I was intrigued. The store was dark purple, silver, and black and had this killer music playing in the background.

"I'm loving this store's vibe." I proudly announced

"Are you going to put it on your next 'What I Love' video?" Tori asked sarcastically

"Yeah and I'm also putting you in my next 'What I Hate' video." I tell her and smirk a little as I over to Cat.

"Are these it?" Cat ask tilting her head to the side as if it was going to change it.

"I'm afraid so..." I say as I examine the outfits. They look totally different in person.

"Well if this is it, I'll go get a worker to get it for us." Tori says as she walks off again.

"How are we going to go to school with that on?" Carly asks in denial

"It shouldn't be that hard. Trina wore those ridiculously high heels uh... Fazzini boots!" I say remembering the time before Trina went blind...

"Okay, we have to decide which ones to get." Tori says as she comes back over.

"Well there are four outfits that kind of fit our personality so..." I drift off trying to get them to catch my idea. There is this sort of like yellow bikini top with bright blue, ripped skinny jeans and black leather jacket along with matching stilletoes that is so Tori. Then we have a bloody red off the shoulders top and black short-shorts with red and black short heeled Fazzini boots for me. Cat could have the light pink crop top and ruffled black skirt and silver sandals. And Carly would look great in the dark purple ripped up tank top and khaki capris with dark purple heels. It might have been enjoyable in different circumstances.

"So since we know what we're getting... Can we buy them and go? We still have to make up a dance." Tori tells all of us as the cashier comes up to us.

"Have you decided on what you will be purchasing?" The lady, her name tag says Linda, asks us with a cheesy smile.

"Yes..." I say and I tell her what we want and our sizes and twenty minutes later, we're walking out of the store with seven bags.

"Cat, you still dance right?" Carly asks her. We all decided that we wanted some fro-yo and 'We'll Fro You're Yo' was across the street so, why not?

"Oh! Yes. We should do the dance from the video with a little bit of adjustments." she quickly exclaimed jumping up and down in her chair.

"Thanks you guys." Tori says as she finishes her yo.

"For what?" I ask her completely confused

" Having my back. We have to wear exposed clothing and everything. But you still have my back."she explains simply as she grabs her stuff getting ready to go.

"Oh don't worry, you owe us one." I remind her half joking, half serious as we walk over to the car and I hear her laugh softly,

"When don't I?"

Carly POV:

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Cat starts counting down and our bodies start moving in perfect sync as we sing the chorus.

(IA) "When I grow up, I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies

When I grow up, I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies

When I grow up, be on TV

People know me, be on magazines

When I grow up, fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

But be careful what you wish for

'Cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it"

"Great work girls, we are definitely making progress!" Cat exclaimed her eyes wide opened with excitement. Not even Jade herself could hide the small smile tugging at her lips.

"Yay! Really should be ready by Friday!" Tori said jumping up and down with the widest grin on her face.

"So, on a scale of one to ten. How much trouble do you think we'll be getting in trouble with the Helen?"

"7"

"5"

"8"

"Either her or 'S'..." I say smoothly with a shrug. I don't mean to sound like a downer but still.

"Until then, we still need somebody to do the music and sound and things." Jade said shifting the topic... Again.

"I know somebody...maybe even two people that could help us with that." Tori said mischievously before taking out her pear phone call someone.

(X)

"Okay, you can come right in here." We heard Tori's voice coming up the hallway along with three extra pairs of feet.

After Tori made her calls, she left us in the studio to wait for her guest to arrive.

"Now, Andre' you've met everyone but I don't think you have Robbie and Freddie." she said talking to Andre' and some kids- apparently named Robbie and Freddie- he was pretty cute."Robbie, meet Carly,Jade, and Cat. Carly, Jade, and Cat meet Robbie and Freddie. Robbie and Freddie are tech geeks so... yeah."

"So Tori, why'd you call us over here?" Andre' says pushing his hands in his jeans pocket. I'm sort of confused too since Tori was so upset about him and Trina being back in town. And comparing the looks on Cat and Jade's faces, I think they feel the same way.

"We need help with preparing music. We have the song, we were just wondering can you and some people play it for us?"Tori said explaining the situation for him.

"Alright, I know a few musical geniuses so that should be no problem." he agrees and that leaves one down two to go.

"Awesome!" Tori exclaims and she smiles brightly then turns to us, "While I show Andre' the song, can you tell Robbie and Freddie what to do?"

"Sure." We all chorus before she turns around and takes Andre' to the other side of the room.

"So...which one of you is Geek One and Geek Two?" Jade says sarcastically but we a playful glint in her eye.

"Uh... Don't mind Jade. She may seem mean but she is." Cat tells them encouragingly and they pale a little.

"So, uh, where are you do-"

"Wait," Jade says slowly as she stands up and walks over to Robbie, cutting him off."Aren't you the boy from sixth grade that carried around that puppet?"

"Uh, maybe...yes." he says and he looks down at his feet quickly

"I HATED that stupid thing." Jade says and she walks back over to Cat and lays her head in her lap, looking over her phone again.

"Anyways," I say awkwardly,"So can you set up the equipment before lunch on Friday in the Asphalt Cafe'?"

"Sure, how many microphones and what kind?" Freddie asked me smiling and I blushed lightly

"About 6, four for us and 2 for the band."

"Okay, we will have it ready in time for your performance." Robbie states bringing himself back into the conversation.

"Right, well we just have to tell T-"

"Hey, so do we have all of the information set up?" Tori asks as her and Andre' walk back over and we all tell her yes and she seems pleased.

"Great, thanks guys." she says smiling, "Just remember, two days."

I hope this is going to work...

(X)

**So... Does this make up for the wait? Again I am absolutely sorry, I really got caught up in school but I'm about to type up chapters for my other stories and then right one for this one(of the performance). Did I tell you that I love your reviews... well I do. So REVIEW! :{D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Performance

**Another chapter...YAY! I actually wrote this yesterday(Sunday) and I'm still working on my other stories I was just on a role with this one so...yeah. Special thanks to no other than ****. She/he might not know this but, she gave me inspiration and the title for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls:{D**

**Review!**

(X)

Cat POV:

"Omg, I know I've performed before but this time is so different! I mean seriously..." Tori continued to ramble on and on as she paced back and forth in 's room. I'm not positive how Tori got him to agree to us using the room but she did so...

How's my day been? Oh let's reminisce shall we? At first me and Tori got in trouble for our attire being defined as 'inappropriate' so now we have Saturday detention for two weeks and we have to clean up behind this play Sikowitz is producing.

"Today is not my day." I grumble in my hands and Tori stops pacing and walks over to me.

"I'm not helping much, am I?" she says in barely a whisper and I hug her tightly and as I release her, I make her look at me in the eye

"Tori, this is none of your fault." I explain to her and when she tries to disagree, I stop her," None of this. How were either of you suppose to know that he was your teacher and you were his student. The universe works in mysterious ways and this is one out of million. But everything happens for a reason... you and Beck included."

"Wow Cat, I didn't know you could be so... deep." she responds after letting all of my information set in.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me, Tori." I say simply as I stand up and pull her up with me, "Now, unless you want the love of your life to get fired. I suggest you come on so we can perform."

"Fine...but this 'S' is a real pain in the neck."

(X)

"Put your hands together for... Cat Valentine, Tori Montgomery, Jade West, and Carly Fields!" That weird kid- I believe his name is Sinjin called us up before he disappeared off of the platform and Tori took over the microphone.

"Hi Everyone! Who's enjoying their lunch period?" she asked into the mic earning a response from everyone- but mostly the guys. "Okay, well we want to give a 'tribute' to our dear friend Samantha so...yeah."

After she finished back around to us and got into her spot in between me and Jade as the started.

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See, every time you turn around_

_They screaming your name_

As Tori and I turned around and sung the first verse, everything seemed to fade away. I knew I could dance and sing without Sam's approval.

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See, every time you turn around_

_They screaming your name_

When Jade and Carly turned around they seemed to be dancing without a care in the world... It felt like something that we always do.

_Now I've got a confession_

_When I was young I wanted attention_

Tori sung her first lines flawlessly as all of the guys howled but she ignored them all. She was only concerned with a certain part of the crowd.

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_

_Anything at all for them to notice me_

We I got back up from being in the background, I felt free again. I felt like I just put the missing piece in from the puzzle.

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all want to be famous_

_So go ahead and say what wanna say_

Jade stepped up and took all of the attention again. But unlike Sam,she didn't feed on it. Music is her life and I can't blame her for that...

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

Carly was always the shy, goody two-shoes of our 'clique'. If she did anything wrong, it's because Sam forced her. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, Sam ran our lives. Now is our time to get them back.

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, be on TV_

_People know me, be on magazines_

_When I grow up, fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

Together we all sung seamlessly in perfect harmony while we moved in sync with each other.

_I see them staring at me_

_Ooh I'm a trendsetter_

Carly started out this verse instead since Tori had before.

_Yes this is true 'cause what I do_

_No one can do it better_

During practice, we decided that I should do the second half because it fits me plus Carly and I's voice just...clicked.

_You can talk about me_

_'Cause I'm a hot topic_

Jade went on with this one because well... It just seemed right.

_I see you watching me, watching me_

_And I know you want it_

Right after Tori sung her solo, we did our dance number and finished the song as we posed and the crowd went wild. Then as I suspected, Principal Helen came marching up the spiral staircase.

"All four of you, to my office NOW!" she shouted at us, turning red in rage as we walked off preparing for the lecture to come.

Tori POV:

"I don't know what you were thinking and I don't care. What you did was defiant and disrespectful to our school's name! Actions like this won't be taken lightly!" I have never seen Helen so angry. Sure she gets upset when her personal assistant mess things up or talks about her 'personal problems'. But this, this is different. "You all are e-"

"Stop!" I exclaim jumping up from my seat silencing her for the moment, "I take full responsibility for our little stunt. Don't punish them...please" I pleaded softly with her but her exterior didn't move an inch.

"Fine, Tori you have out-of-school suspension for a week. The rest of you have Saturday detention for 3 weeks." she declares dropping her mallet to emphasize her point before any of them can argue.

Once we are out of the office, all of our parents are waiting outside and once we get into their sight, they start bombarding us with questions,

"What exactly where you think?!"

"I thought we talked about you NOT getting into any more trouble."

"I am very disappointed in you."

"What has been up with you lately?!"

After they made their individual responses, they all became clattered and sounded rushed together into something uncomprehendable.

"Stop it will you!" Jade snapped quickly filling the hallway with a tense silence

"I don't like your tone, young lady." was the first to stand up to her daughter, even though it was nothing new since they argue all of the time.

"Well I don't care. Since we have you showed intrest in ANYTHING I do. It's always Melissa this, Melissa that, Melissa is YOUR PERFECT DAUGHTER!" Jade countered and her voice rose as her anger rised. But nevertheless, as her mother stayed quite she continued and turned to my parents,"You two took your daughter to Ireland when she NEEDED her BEST friends the most." Then she turned again to address ,"You were sooo busy with everything else that you didn't notice the changes with your daughter! And let's not forget about the Perfect Little Fields Family... Not! You're life is so messed up, you wouldn't know what disappointment was if it bit you in the eye!"

After her little-I guess you can call it a- confession, she stormed off and all of us followed her leaving our parents to face their reality.

(X)

"Jade. Jade. Jade, can you please slow down before you get a ticket. I'm already suspended, I don't want to be suspended IN JAIL!" I yell at her over the music.

Once we walked away from our parents, we found Jade about to get in her car and we convinced her to let us ride with her. Now, I don't think that was such an amazing idea anymore.

"Either you can shut up or GET OUT!" she answered back as her hand gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Okay, just please calm down. We will be at the bar in just a few blocks." I tell her softly do she doesn't go fully over the edge.

"Whatever." she agreed coldly as she slowed down to the speed limit. 5 minutes later, we were in front of the bar.

"How are we going to get drinks?" Carly asked hesitantly. I guess she didn't want to get on Jade's bad side either.

"I got it. You know those girls Hayley and Tara?" I ask them and once they shake their heads I continue, "Well lets just say they owe me a little favor."

"Do I even want to know?" Carly asked frustration hinted in her tone.

"Nah..." I say getting out of the car as they do the same thing. Once we get inside, there aren't that many people inside and Tara is behind the counter so I go to her.

"Hi Tara." I say sweetly gaining her attention,"It's time for you to fulfill your favor."

"Fine, I'll bring 4 beers to your table but only 1 refill." she reminds me seeing as I brought company.

"Thanks, you're the best!" I exclaim jumping down from the barstool and walking to the table. As we make small talk, Tara comes over and places our drinks down and 45 minutes later, we're carrying Cat out.

"Seriously Cat, you just had to go and get wasted?"I ask her sarcastically as I sliding in beside her in the backseat.

"All I had was...4 to 5 bottles. That's not so bad." she says as she holds us 9 fingers instead of 4 or 5.

"Who's house is she staying at?" Carly asks us and we aren't necessarily sure. All of our parents are probably home waiting for us and it might be hard to sneak her in.

"Let's take her to that hotel that Maya is staying at." I tell them and they all agree and Carly shows Jade how to get there. 15 minutes later, we're walking Cat inside of the room.

"So, she should be fine when?" Maya asks skeptically

"Eh, give her the early morning or afternoon give or take." I say with a slight shrug as we lay her down on a recliner chair.

"Well, we have to go face our punishments. One of us will be here to pick her up." Carly says in a rush as she heads towards the door dragging Jade and I with her.

"Someone in a rush?" I ask her teasingly before I turn back to Maya,"Make sure you have some Advil or Tylenol and water beside her for when she wakes up."

"Alright." Is the last thing I hear before Carly literally drags me out of the hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7: More Trouble

**Here we go again, with another reason as to why it took me do long to update. The answer is simple, my Internet has been down. On the bright side, I'm updating...ALL OF MY STORIES. So when you're done reading this chapter, goson and read my other stories and my new OC BTR story :)**

**Disclaimer~ I have zero rights to the Nickelodeon show, ****_Victorious_****. Simple.**

****(X)

Tori POV:

"This is all your fault."

"My fault? You're the one that let our daughter parade around her as a wild child!"

"Oh please. It's all on you! Maybe if you were here more, this wouldn't happen."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that if you showed your FAMILY some more attention, then our daughter wouldn't have gotten suspended!"

"How is that my fault?!"

"If you showed her attention, then she wouldn't have had to go out and get SUSPENDED for you to act like you care!"

"...You know what? I think we need a break. Call me, when you accept the blame for this mess."

"Likewise."

I hear the front door slam, and I know my dad is gone...for now anyways.

I roll over on my bed do that my back is facing the door, and my face is towards the window.

This is all of my fault. Deep down inside I know that this is 'S's fault...but I can't place all of the blame on them either.

If I were just to stop this 'relationship' with Beck in the first place, none of this would have ever happened.

I would be going to school on Monday. My mom would be in the kitchen, fixing dinner with Mike helping along...but it's not like that, and it may never be like that again.

"This is all my fault..." I whispered into my puffy throw pillow and then there was a knock on my door,"Go away..." I mumbled and the knock just grew louder and repeative.

"Knock it off already!" I hollered at the door as I threw a random pillow at it... I have ALOT of pillows.

"You are in enough trouble already... Don't get into anymore." My mom said once she stepped into my room and I sighed and flipped over.

"Sorry. If you are just here to yell at me, I don't need it." I tell her honestly. I really can't take anymore of this.

"Even though I should... I'm not. What Jade said was 100% percent true. The way she said it... Not so much. It was a real eye-opener." She confessed as she sat down on the edge of my bed and laid down a bowl of Oreos.

"I heard the arguement... I'm really sorry mom."

"It's not your fault. He needed to see what was in front of him." She says with a shrug and I can't help but think about what has happened to my mother.

"So... that's it? No screaming, yelling...punishing?" I ask and I heard my voice unsteady.

"Oh! After you left, I got you in detention with your friends...AND you aren't allowed to leave the house all weekend."

"Sounds...fair." I say as I shake my head slowly, thinking it over.

"Yeah...Well, see you at dinner my sweet." She says and she blows me a kiss and walks out of my room, just as she came.

"That was odd." I say to no one and I shake it off. I really need someone to talk to. And even if this may get me in a bit of trouble later...

I lock my door and throw some pillows and blankets under my comforter in the shape of a body. Then I grab a wig from a play I was in a while back and put it near the covers and give it a light bed head.

"There we go..." I mumble as I put the finishing touches on the wig. I tip toe to Mike's room and I climb out his window.

"Here goes nothing..."

Cat POV:

"So...do you know when they are coming back?"

"Uhmm... I'm not sure. They really didn't expect you to sober up this fast...so about morning... tomorrow night?"

"Well the more time, the better." I tell Maya as I hop off of her bed. I woke up in her hotel room unsure of how I got there but she walked in from the bathroom as I woke up so she explained everything.

"Why did you guys do what you did today?" She asks coming towards me at the vanity mirror.

"A bet." I lie simply. I don't think Tori wants anyone to know her business...'S' is enough.

"Oh..."

"So, how are you going to entertain me? I must warn you though, I can have a low attention span." I tell her and I flop down on her couch sideways while she thinks.

"I'm suppose to keep you in the room so...room service?"

"Awesome! And your parents don't even have to pay for it..." I say devilishly and she looks thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"How?"

"You see Maya dear. I get child support checks every month for my dad since I was conceived on a 'one-night stand' basis. They tried to make it work for 'my sakes', but it didn't. Long story short, my dad will pay for it...point,blank,period." I say emotionally as I get my phone out to call my dad's bank.

"Hi, this is Caterina Valentine. I'm calling because I want to put a charge on my father's card... I should be on his account list." I say in my fake cheery voice.

"Ok...just tell me where to charge it and you're set." The bank teller notifies me and I give her the address and hang up once she tells me my transaction is ready.

"What?" I ask Maya when I turn around and see her mouth agape.

"Nothing... I didn't know you could do that."

"Yeah...a little gift of mine." I say with a giggle in my fake voice again and she looks a little scared.

"Yeah...are you calling now or what?" She asks slowly and I feel this sudden burst of energy.

"YUP!"

Carly POV:

"So...first kiss?"

"...Ryder Daniels."

"EW!"

"He was cool and hot...back then at least." Jade confessed and we bust of laughing. I miss moments like this. Where we could just sit around in Jade's kitchen and throw or eat popcorn with each other...all we are missing is three.

"I miss this." Jade states, expressing my same exact thoughts.

"Me too...all we're missing us three."

"Yeah, but we only have two left so...yeah."

"Ahww..."I coo while trying to reach over her island to hug her but she just throws popcorn in my hair instead.

"Don't get all mushy on me now." She says flatly but if you've known Jade as long as I have, you could tell that she was only kidding.

"I really don't feel like going home." I whine and she laughs a bit as she walks into her pantry to go looking for more snacks.

"I'm already here so, besides taking you home. I don't have a choice."

"Haha!" I mock and I almost miss a empty Capri Sun box coming for my head.

"Oops. It slipped."

"Whatever." I say and I jump off of her counter to go and help her.

"This is stupid.." She mumbles and I look over to her confused.

"We could just have some fr-"

"Not about that smartness. This...situation!" She exclaims the last part while she settles on pop tarts.

"For one, your going to change your mind in a few minutes and two, we don't have it as bad as Tori does." I remind her picking out a pre bagged bag of Apple Jacks.

"I guess so.."I say after a moment and she looks up and heads back to the pantry.

"What are you getting?" I ask her knowingly.

"A banana because this flavor is horrible."

"Told ya..." I sing song and she shoots me a half-hearted glare.

"Yeah,yeah."

Just missing three...


	8. Chapter 8: Do You Trust Me

**Hi everyone! I really don't know what to say besides...I'm sorry. All of my teachers just love projects..._. But to make it up to you, I will be uploading a Bori songfic later:) Look for my BFFs page: MusicIsMyLifeStory AND I'm co-writing a story with HopeFaith23...it's a little different ;). On to the story...**

**Disclaimer: Psh...Get a clue**

Tori POV:

"Tori? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in please?" I ask softly and he nods silently and opens the door wider to allow me to step in.

"So... Not that it's not nice that you're here but why are you?"

"I need someone to get my mind off of things..." I tell him as I walk around his loft. It looks like a pretty cozy place to live in.

"Oh, so you chose that someone as me?" The wavy haired guy teased and he poked me in my stomach slightly.

"Whatever," I respond pushing him out of the way going to sit on his brown couch,"Don't get to full of yourself. You already have enough air in that head of yours."

"Sure." He laughs and he walks over to the refrigerator,"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, that would be nice. "

"Pink Lemonade or Regular?" He asks sticking his head deeper into it.

"I'd like to mix it up a bit so.. regular please." I say and he fake gasps and looks shocked.

"How could you not like pink lemonade!"

"I do, I just like shaking it up 'ya know." I shrug and he turns back into the refrigerator and pulls out two pink lemonades,"I thought I asked for regular?" I ask sarcastically

"I was all out." He states as he mocks my movements from before.

"Be that way then... Can I ask you something Beck?" I ask him, shifting over to face him with one leg folded in and my left hand, holding onto the can tightly.

"Didn't you just ask me one?"

"Cute, your hilarious..." I reply my voice dripping with sarcasm," But be for real because I'm being seriously serious."

"Seriously serious? Really?" He asks playfully and he nudges me to the side a little.

"Shut up!" I exclaim and I push him to the side a little harder," That's my thing."

"Nuh!" He says sounding like a six year old he tells and this time he pushes me off and grab onto him, pulling him on the ground on top of me.

"It is too..." I say slowly and I keep my hold onto his shirt and I feel him staring at me.

"Not.." He says and I can feel his breath on my lips as he talks.

"Wha-" I start to say but I get cut short with the feel of his lips on my lips and I start to kiss him back.

Soon his tongue starts asking for entrance and I open my mouth slightly and his tongue goes inside.

Not long after our tongues begin to fight for dominance and he wins and we continue to kiss until air is needed.

When we pull away our mouths make that kissing sound and I look down to see him under me smirking lightly. Apparently while we were kissing, we switched positions because now he is under me and I'm straddling him at his hips.

"Oh my god... " I say slowly as what just happens just sets in,"I have to go." I say, more to myself than him, and I try to get up but he grabs my wrist holding me in place.

"Tori, it's okay." He assures me but it doesn't make me feel any better... Just want to get away faster.

"No it's not!" I exclaim while I pull my arm out his light grab," I am NOT suppose to be doing THIS with my TEACHER!"

Right after I say that, I get up and grab my phone and keys and just as I'm about to walk out, his voice stops me.

"Why are you always running away from your problems?"

"I am not!" I defend myself as he stands up and slowly walks over to me.

"Oh really? Let's see, you ran out of my class... twice. You ran out of the restaurant and you're about to run away from this. Seems like your about to break a record."

"Those don't count." I say as I stare at him blankly,"I was trying to get away from you."

"Why? Am I the source of all of little Tori's problems?" He asks saying the last part in a baby voice and he moves into my personal space.

"If it isn't obvious." I say and I take a step back and I hit the door slightly with him hovering over me.

"I think you can do that all by yourself." He says mockingly and I partly roll my eyes at him in general.

"Yeah right. My life was perfectly fine without you in it."

"Are you adding lying on your resume'?" He asks, looking down at me and I feel uncomfortable in the position I'm in.

"Please." I scoff and he simply laughs.

"I was thinking the same thing." He says backing away, going to sit on the couch, " So, when did your problems start?"

"As much as I would like to lie to myself, and put the blame on you. I know that I can't, because my problems are far more complicated than that. You just added on to it." I tell him, and he nods and taps the spot on the couch beside him and I go and sit again.

"Okay...so is that why you came over here?" He asks and I have to think for a moment. What was the real reason I come here over everywhere else?

"Partly. It's a lot of fuss about my suspension-which my mom turned into just detention-at my house and if I went to one of the girl's houses, I'd probably hear the same thing...or something similar to it. Besides, you seem sort of wise...at least when you're not drunk." I joke and he laughs before he shakes his head in disagreement.

"If I recall right, I wasn't the drunk one or the underage one." He says and I have to laugh at that.

"Don't act as if you were oh-so-innocent when you were my age. Which wasn't so long ago, if I must add." I say and we both start laughing before stands up suddenly and lends me a hand to get up.

"Where are we going?" I ask, and he looks at me quickly as he gathers his keys and wallet and asks, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then, come on." He says, grabbing my hand pulling me out his loft.

Cat POV:

"5 red hearts?"

"Go fish."

"7 black diamonds?"

"Yup."

"Yeah!" I exclaim and I jump up from the table to do a little dance to which Maya finds hilarious.

"You are to funny." She says, taking another bite out of her veggie burger. A little while after I called my dad's banker, the hotel receptionist called and told us that we could get whatever we liked and Maya said she never ate a veggie burger before, so.. that's what she has now.

"Why thank you, darlin'!" I exclaim in a country accent, then striking a pose that causes is to laugh until our stomach's ache.

"You really are fun, Maya." I say and she shakes her head.

"No. You're the fun one. If you didn't come, I'd probably be in here stuffing my face with two day old pizza, watching a spanish soap opera." She confess.

"You speak Spanish?" I ask her surprised and she shakes her head before responding.

"Hell no! I got a D- in that class last year. Now, if was my teacher...YES! I can't wait to be Miss. Beckett Oliver!" She gushes and I feel a little awkward.

"Uh...I-Let's order more food. Are you hungry? I know I am." I say after a moment and she looks confused at my outburst. Can I really blame her though?

"What wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...hungry?" I say, but it comes out more in a question form.

"Yes there is. All of a sudden I bring up Mr. Oliver and you go all crazy over food."

"It's nothing really. I'm just hungry and tired." I say and I fake a yawn," I think I'm going to go and lay down now." I say standing up and speed-walking to the bed.

"What about eating..and our game?" She asks and I mentally slap myself for forgetting that.

"Well, uh...we'll finish the game tomorrow morning..just when I can eat. Nite!" I lie and I lay down on her bed since she wouldn't let me sleep on the couch.

"Nite?" She asks and I feel bad but I now know that I have to keep her away from Tori...and maybe myself.

(X)

**One last message: I already the next chapter written so I will be uploading tomorrow before I go to school.**


	9. IAN

Hey guys. Uh..I know most of you were expecting a chapter and all but, sadly. That is being post-poned for all of my stories. You see, I'm doing pretty bad in my classes and until I get my grades up, there will be no updates (unless we go on a break..which is in like in two weeks for Thanksgiving.)

Anyway, I hope you all know that I still love you guys and that IF I have time, I'll be more than happy to update...just not today as I promised to some of you. :(

So...other that.

For those of you that are eligible to vote and have NOT voted yet (and this is in the US), please make the best decision for our country.

And if you know someone that was effected or if you have been effected by Hurricane Sandy, all of my prayers go out to you.

Alright..so...I'll see you guys soon.

StrangelyBeautiful3


End file.
